


A World Alone: Phan

by Phantasea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Chaptered, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Phan, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasea/pseuds/Phantasea
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to go to an orphanage to celebrate Phil's birthday. There they meet Summer. Will she change their lives forever?





	A World Alone: Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first time I'm trying to write a chaptered fic. Please tell me if you see potential and if I should continue in the comments. Look forward to your feedback!

“I can’t find my Adventure Time hoodie, Daaaan”, came Phil’s muffled voice from his bedroom. ‘Just wear something else, you dolt’ Thirty seconds later, Phil emerged, holding the hoodie. “My birthday, my rules’ ‘Plus, they’ll find it cute!’ Dan rolled his eyes. ‘Okay, Phil, good luck for your date’, he drawled sarcastically. Phil just smiled, and hefted up the bags full of toys and candies they’d bought to take with them to the orphanage into the cab, while Dan locked the door. 'This is a good idea, though, Phil' he said, when they were in the taxi. 'You love kids,and this way you get to do something that's good, and fun, on your birthday'. Phil took out a Mars bar from the huge bag of chocolates he was holding and tossed it at Dan. 'You could have just asked' he joked. Dan hit him lightly on the arm, pocketing the chocolate anyways. As they drew up to the orphanage, the lady they'd spoken to, to ask if they'd be allowed to spend a day with the children, took them to the play room. As soon as they entered, it was like being surrounded by a swarm of happiness. The kids crowded around, some standing at a polite distance, and others babbling on excitedly asking what they'd bought. ' Okay guys. Wait a seecond.' Dan motioned at the packets. 'There's enough for everyone' Phil was laughing in that adorable way of his, while he handed out the chocolates.'it's his birthday, so he decided to come meet you all and have some fun' Dan announced to the kids. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'came a chorus of super excited cheers from the kids. 'What's his name?' a tiny girl yelled from the back. 'My name's Phil' Phil told her. She walked up to him quietly. 'Okay Phil. My name is Summer. You seem really nice, because Mars Bars are my favourite chocolate' she stated,with a very straight face. 'That's amazing' 'here, take some more. Don't tell anyone else, though. Our secret' Summer extended her pinky solemnly. 'Lez pinky swear', her t and s turning into more of a soft z. Phil extended his pinky, a strangely warm feeling filling up his heart. 'Pinky swear' he whispered.Dan ambled across the room, seeming to be thoroughly enjoying himself. 'There's this really intense game of twister going on there' he said, pointing at a corner. He pulled Phil there, with Summer in tow. 'Oi, Jack don't hurt Kelsey' Summer yelled, launching into the melee on the mat. Dan looked at Phil.' This was a really, really, good idea' he whispered to Phil, as they watched the kids play on, unperturbed by all their worries, even if for a little while. Phil went to across the room to meet two kids who insistently dragged him across to see a Transformers toy, babbling excitedly about something. Summer snuck up to Dan. 'Oi' , she said, in a very northern accent. 'Is there a burfday cake?' 'Huh?' Dan looked confused. 'Um, no' Summer facepalmed exaggeratedly. 'Let's make one' she screamed. 'Its not a burfday without a cake' 'but we can't make one right now- , fumbling to see if he knew her name. 'Summer' she said, impatiently. ' We can make one out of chocolate' ' see, its just like a pyr- pyramind? Like a stack' she exclaimed, gesturing wildly with her hands. 'It was all Dan could do not melt of the adorableness. 'Okay, sounds like a plan' he said, as he became Summer's helper and started following her instructions, putting the Mars bar on top, like she said. 'Better!' she laughed, clapping her hands together. 'Phil' ' come here! We have a surprise for you' Summer rushed toward Phil and motioned towards the mound of chocolate. ' Oh, that's the sweetest thing' Phil smiled, surveying his 'cake' and pulling Summer up into his arms.' Okay let's do this' he said, blowing out an imaginary candle, as Summer laughed, perched atop his shoulder. Phil took the top most piece if chocolate and fed Summer a small bite. Dan looked at them from the corner of the room, smiling,and found himself yearning for something, as he watched his best friend and the little girl laugh and play together as if they'd known each other forever. 


End file.
